When Two Souls Touch
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: Daniel is discontented with enlightenment, until Whistler leads him to his destiny. She's short, blond and a vampire slayer, now it's his duty to help her. Can he do it without breaking too many of the Ancients rules? Prequel to Soul Mates WIP
1. The Winter of His Discontent

I do not own Buffy or Stargate.

This is a WIP prequel to Soul Mates, there will eventually be a sequel to it as well. It is being posted here and on Tthfanfic (dot) net under FireDragon. There will also eventually be a sequel to Soul Mates as well.

* * *

The fleet of ships fell out of hyperspace and started firing almost instantly upon the blue and green planet below. The people living there were going about their day oblivious to the reality of what lay beyond their little planet. They were going about their lives, loving each other, fighting each other and just trying to get by. But in one moment their world crashed down around them and they realized that their existence was far more fragile than they ever could have imagined. It wasn't long before Jaffa were dispatched to kill and gather the slaves to serve Anubis.

Daniel watched all of this from the place of light and energy where he belonged. Though he was energy he stood upon a precipice of choice. He could try to do something, but he would loose everything he had gained and he knew that he would not be able to make any difference. A part of him longed to try but there was so much he would have to give up.

Enlightenment was not something that you lightly throw away. There was such beauty and peace here such wisdom ripe for the picking, but it came with a price. Daniel was surprised how much he missed the simple act of touch. He could interact with the things around him but he couldn't really feel, he didn't have a body to feel with. Touch was a gift that he had taken for granted in his life. Something he never really understood. Now that it was gone, it was one of those things he longed for. Everyone did, but it was never spoken of. It was never shared between them as they shared their innermost thoughts and feelings with each other through the link. The loss of the connection of touch was something they all dealt with. They had the link which more than compensated, but it would be a lie to say that they didn't miss it.

The other price was the thing that Daniel had the hardest time with. He had all this power that he could use for good. So much wasted potential just sitting there because it was forbidden. He often had wondered why Eve would choose to turn from the bliss that was the Garden of Eden and partake of the Apple of Life, the fruit of the knowledge between good and evil. Now he wondered if she was seeing things from a different perspective. Sometimes the right thing to do is the wrong thing to do. If that wasn't enough to keep his mind in a quandary he had his own choice to make.

It was wrong to use his powers to right the wrongs of the world below. He knew that it would upset the balance between good and evil causing chaos. Yet, he couldn't help thinking it was also wrong to have the power to stop such evil from happening and do nothing. By standing idly by was he not as guilty for doing nothing? In life he was not a person who could stand by and watch injustice without doing something to try and stop it. Now he had the power he could save all the people on the planet below, that is, if the others would let him. Granted he could help those who were dying to ascend as Oma was doing, but that didn't help the people who were being enslaved. Those whose lives were not in jeopardy but who were being forced to face an existence worse than death.

From where Daniel stood he could see the light of those who were crossing beyond the veil of death, which he and the others lived. He could see those who were accepting enlightenment to become an ascended being like him. Daniel didn't feel badly for any of them. They had found their peace. It was the people they left behind who were forced to face the life of an enslaved race that had his heart and attention.

"It bites doesn't it kid?" A voice with what sounded like a Bronx accent asked from next to where he watched. "You have all this power and your hands are tied. Wouldn't it be better to forget about those poor bastard's below? You're an enlightened one now. You aren't supposed to concern yourself with them. They are like ants to you why do you care?"

"I can't help them, because the others won't let me, but I can't turn my back and pretend it isn't happening. They aren't ants! They are flesh and blood people who matter! They deserve better than to be left to the wolves." Daniel growled out angrily.

"Glad to hear you feel like that." The newcomer stated happily. Daniel looked up and saw a little man in a bowler hat. There was something completely different about him. He was not one of the ascended ones.

"Not to be rude or anything but who or what are you?" Daniel could tell that there was something very off about him.

"Names Whistler, I work for the Powers That Be. They are higher powers like you but they watch over the world's and call champions to right the balance."

"I thought none of the higher powers interfered." Daniel asked obviously curious.

"You honestly think that the Ascended ones are the only higher powers there are? Kid you need to get out more. I know you have heard stories of miraculous happenings, Angels and such. There are all kinds of higher beings and they all have a part that they play. The PTB's have been watching you for some time kid. Even from before you ascended. They have liked what they have seen and so they have sent me to offer you a deal."

"You speak for these higher powers?" Daniel asked his mind whirling. There was so much more than he ever realized, even as an ascended being there was so much to learn.

"I'm their mouthpiece. I get a lot of flack for it too let me tell you." Whistler paused for a moment as if realizing that he was getting off of topic. "Well kid we realize that you need to be doing something to help those flesh and blood people who matter and we want to offer you a chance to make a difference."

"The others won't let me use my powers to interfere." Daniel stated wondering if it would be possible to actually make a difference again.

"Well you won't actually be using your powers to fight the darkness. You will be using them to help and comfort a champion of the light. She is the one fighting the darkness." Whistler said dropping his bait knowing that this fish was already caught.

"She? Who are you talking about?"

"Come with me kid and I'll show you." Whistler stated.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. A Brief History Lesson

When Two Souls Touch. A Brief History Lesson.

I still don't own Stargate or Buffy.

This has not been beta read, so any mistakes are just that. The history has a few different things in it but it is largely following canon. Just a few zingers to make things a little different.

* * *

In what might have been an instant or an eternity Daniel and Whistler appeared in a marble hall.

"So this champion of yours lives here?" Daniel asked looking at the ornate carvings of angels in green jade, rose quartz and amethyst.

"Na, this is one of the places where the powers and their champions can meet on rare occasions to talk face to face. Usually they just send me to talk for them with any messages the champions need to know."

"So..." Daniel drawled out.

"So what are we doing here? Well it's simple really, have you ever seen It's a Wonderful Life?"

"Sure, it's a Christmas classic." Daniel pointed out.

"Well while we are here, you will be playing the roll of Clarence the wingless angel." Whistler smiled.

"Wait a minute are you saying your champion is going to be attempting suicide if I don't stop her?" Daniel asked getting worried.

"Nah, kid. What I mean is you're here for a little show and tell session. This is so I can get you up to date on the slayers life though now that I think about it in a way yes you are here to help keep her from dying. That kid would never commit suicide, she has fought too long and hard for that. But, her life has been quite tough and she is losing her spark. That fire inside of her that helps her to fight for life. Once that is gone, it will only be a matter of time. Sooner or later some nasty thing will get its fangs into her and when that happens she's dead. Then we are all up a creek without a paddle. The two of you are our greatest hope."

"Pardon me? Did you say the two of us are your greatest hopes? You know there isn't a lot I can do as an ascended being I have to follow the rules." He stated wishing he could throw the rule out of the proverbial window.

"Op. Getting ahead of myself here." Whistler stated by way of an apology. _It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell him that she is his soul mate and that the powers have been keeping them from meeting._ Whistler thought to himself and shook his head wondering how it is that there is so much that the powers just don't know. They had thought that the man from the prophecy was Angel or Spike but had recently realized that it must be Daniel. The very person they had been keeping from meeting her so that they could try and set her up with Angel and then Spike.

"Here let me show you an image of your girl." Whistler stated. The next moment an image appeared of a young blond woman with sorrow filled eyes appeared before them.

Daniel blinked in shock. The image was of a lovely young woman...a petite lovely young woman.

"What is this some kind of joke?" Daniel growled feeling angry at being fooled. He had been looking forward to making a difference again, only to find he had been had. He didn't like being made fun of this way. His eyes were snapping in anger when he turned to Whistler. "You said she was a champion and protected the world from evil. So what does she protect it from? Evil dwarves?"

Whistler shrank back from the enraged enlightened one thanking his lucky stars that Daniel had a better hold on his temper than the slayer did. If Daniel lashed out at him in anger Whistler would be in serious trouble.

"Whoa, whoa peace Enlightened One. You think I would jerk your chain? I would never deliberately piss off someone with your power. I may be an immortal messenger for the PTB's and all but I still feel pain. Hell, I hate delivering bad news to the Slayer because I can bet dollars to doughnuts that I'll walk away from any meeting with her in pain. I also always have some rather frightening images about what might happen if I ever piss her off too much. That girls' threats are as deadly as her right hook. She is the real deal. I know she looks small but, I'm telling ya, don't let her hear you say that. She has mystic gifts to help her in her calling. The Slayer is always a woman but you would do well to never underestimate her."

This said Whistler touched Daniel on his shoulder and started showing him the life and times of Buffy Summers. Having to paraphrase almost everything she said because Daniel was having a very hard time understanding her.

As Daniel watched, he was touched by how much this girl had given to save the world. He watched her as a young cheerleader who's materialistic nature fooled people into believing that she was without depth. He could see that she was quite a brilliant young lady but her parents only encouraged her to being a young and vapid socialite and actually discouraged her from showing her knowledge because it wasn't what their rich friends expected.

He watched her as she was called, he watched as she lost her first Watcher and she recovered her fighting spirit and burned down the school gym that was filled with vampires. He watched as she was told she was crazy and locked into an institution because she had done what had to be done. He watched as she moved to Sunnydale and was shocked when he watched her first death at the hands of the Master.

Tears filled his eyes as he watched her send her love to hell with a sword through his chest. He could see the pain, betrayal and nightly horrors slowly taking their toll on the once vibrant and innocent young girl. He was amazed at her ingenuity when she blew up her highschool on graduation day. He watched her deal with the demon cyborg ADAM and was curious about the spell they used.

Then things seemed to get really bad for her. Her mother got sick and she had to find a job at a burger barn to help with finances. She went to school, work, slaying, homework and trying to keep her boyfriend happy, though she deliberately held back from him. Daniel realized that the reason she held back was because she didn't want to fall in love with another man who was just going to leave her. This was the very thing that drove Riley away. Daniel could tell that it was for the best Riley would never have been a good match for her. She needed a man who wouldn't be intimidated by her strength and wealth of power, she needed a man that she could trust not to leave her. He wondered if she would ever find someone who could truly stand by her side as a true companion. It was obvious to him that Spike wanted the job, but he didn't think that she could truly accept him.

Then on top of everything she was dealing with a new enemy appeared that was beyond anything she had ever faced in the past. Daniel knew that she would be a force that would be almost impossible to stop. There was something about her that made him think that she was something powerful like an ascended being who was trapped in a mortal body. The idea made him very nervous about how Buffy would ever be able to defeat such a creature. He was shocked with the discovery that she was a Hell God trying to get back to her own dimension.

"Now you are almost caught up on what is going on in the Slayers life." Whistler's voice stated. "There is just one more thing you need to know."

Daniel watched in horror as Buffy returned home to find her mother dead on the couch. Buffy's heart seemed to break before his very eyes.

"Time to go, that is if you are going to help her." Whistler asked already knowing that Daniel would do everything in his power to help her.

Daniel nodded. A steely glint was in his eye. He was determined that he would do anything he could to protect Buffy's wounded heart. She has been through far too much already. He would help to keep her alive for as long as possible, training her so that when her time comes she would be able to choose the path of enlightenment instead of passing beyond the veil to the mysterious afterlife beyond. He could give her this choice at the very least.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
